Fight and Problems
by angelrulez
Summary: Mary and Matt get in fight then problems start to occur
1. Matt is hurt by Mary's words

1 Fight and Problems  
  
It takes place when Matt is 25, Mary: 23, Lucy: 22, Simon: 20, Ruthie: 17,Twins: 9& Robbie: 23  
  
One day while Annie was in kitchen feeding the twins, Phone rang "I got it!"  
  
Matt said, "Hello?" Matt said "oh hey Mary!"  
  
" How are you?" he asks. " I am okay I guess" he answers her. "What do you mean you guess?" Mary asks, " Well I am kind of lonely", "don't you have friends?" She asks.  
  
" I only have one friend!" he tells her, "Who is that?" she asked interested.  
  
" Robbie Palmer" Matt says.  
  
"He is your friend?" she asked surprised.  
  
"He is my best friend!" Matt says happily  
  
"How can he be your best friend?" she asks  
  
"Why not?" Matt asks her  
  
"Robert Patrick Palmer is a Jerk!" she says  
  
"He is not!" he tells her  
  
"And you are jerk too!" Mary tells Matt  
  
"What?" Matt asks Mary hurt  
  
" You heard me!" She screams. "Why am I jerk? " he asks her." Because you are friends with Robbie!" she tells Matt.  
  
"And you are loser since you can't even get a girlfriend!  
  
And you are stupid also! And ugly that's why you can't get a girlfriend and nobody likes you! No wonder you have no friends! I HATE YOU! " Mary says.  
  
Matt burst out crying, 'Matt?"  
  
Mary asked, "What's wrong?" "Gee I wonder! After you hurt my feelings and say you hate me you should know! Goodbye Mary!" Matt said.  
  
"Matt wait!" she says  
  
But he already hangs up, "Great!"  
  
Mary said, "What happened?" Mary's boyfriend Ben asked "Oh I got in fight with my older brother I hurted his feelings but I didn't mean to!" Mary tells him  
  
"Is he okay?" Ben asks. "Not really! I wanted to apologies but he hang up!" Mary told him.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Ben asked Mary. " That he is ugly, jerk, loser and that I hate him! I can't believe I said that!" Mary told Ben  
  
"Maybe you said because you were mad at somebody!" Ben said  
  
" Yeah probably! I'll call him tomorrow and apologies!" Mary said  
  
'That's a good idea!" Ben said and kissed Mary  
  
Lucy came in room with her boyfriend Kevin "What happened Mary?" Lucy asked  
  
She told her "I am sure he'll forgive you" Lucy said hugging her sister.  
  
" I hope so!" Mary said while crying in Lucy's arms  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Matt is in his room crying, "Why does she hate me?" He thought to himself  
  
'What did I ever do to her? '  
  
I was always nice to her!"  
  
"Why did I deserve this?" he said with tears streaming down his face.  
  
Then Eric came in, "Dad! Do you know how to knock?" Matt asked in sobs.  
  
"Sorry! What's wrong?" Eric asked Matt  
  
He told him."It's okay I am sure she didn't mean to!" Eric said trying to calm Matt down  
  
"Then why did she say all that stuff?" Matt asked.  
  
Eric was quiet "That's what I thought!"  
  
He said angry leaving "Matt Wait!" Eric said.  
  
But he was out already, he past Robbie. He saw him. " Matt what's wrong?"  
  
Robbie asked Matt. " Nothing!"  
  
But Robbie grabbed his arm "don't lie! Please tell me what's wrong I am your best friend!"  
  
" So? Doesn't mean I have to tell you everything!" Matt said.  
  
" Yea it does!" Robbie said.  
  
"Just leave me alone Robbie!" Matt said angrily.  
  
'Ok but then don't bother talking to me!"  
  
Robbie said Angrily and started Leaving "Robbie…" Matt started.  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
Robbie said and left.  
  
10 days later Robbie still wouldn't talk to Matt so he came up to him "Robbie!"  
  
He said "what?"  
  
He said angrily "please talk to me!" Matt begged him  
  
"Why?" Robbie asked angrily.  
  
"Please listen!" Matt said.  
  
"Okay fine!" Robbie said angrily.  
  
"I am really sorry it just someone hurted my feelings that day!"  
  
" I miss you please forgive me! You are my only friend! I don't have any other friends! You are the bestest friend I ever had!" Matt said.  
  
"Okay I forgive you! Who hurted your feelings?" Robbie asked concerned.  
  
"Mary!" Matt said.  
  
"What did she say?" he asked angrily.  
  
He told him, "she said what? That's it!" Robbie said really angry and loud everyone came in.  
  
"What's it?" Matt asked confused  
  
Robbie grabbed a phone and punched numbers "who are you calling?" Matt asked.  
  
"Mary!" Robbie said.  
  
"Why?" Eric asked.  
  
Robbie didn't answer.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in Buffalo Mary's phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
Mary said "Robbie? What do you want?" She asked angry  
  
"How could say to Matt all that things 10 days ago how dare you? I can't believe you! I thought you were nicer than that! I guess I was wrong! He is my best friend and I am not going let you hurt him! I am so mad at you! I can't believe you did that! Goodbye Mary!"  
  
He said and hang up, "there she won't do it anymore!"  
  
He said to Matt and left, "Robbie wait!"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Why did you do that?" Matt asked.  
  
"Because you are my best friend!" Robbie said smiling at him.  
  
"Thanks "  
  
Matt said they smiled at each other and hugged Annie & Eric saw it, "oh that's so cute!"  
  
Annie said. 


	2. Mary is suprized what Robbie says to her

Meanwhile in Buffalo Mary is sitting on her couch and is surprised and shocked what her ex-boyfriend said to her 5 minutes ago. She is also thinking: "Wow!"  
  
I guess he is really best friend of Matt since he said all these things to me I guess he is such a jerk as I thought he was he does really care about Matt!" she said. She never thought that Robbie cared about anyone she thought that he only cared about himself. But she was wrong! He really cared about Matt allot. Ben came in living room. "Mary did something happened?" he asked her. "Why?" she asked him. "Because you been quiet for past hour!" he told her. She told him what Robbie told her. "Oh my!" he said. "I guess he really cares about your older brother Matt" Ben told her. "Yea I guess so! But I never thought that Matt will become Best friends with Robbie Palmer!" Mary told Ben. "Why not?" Ben asked her. " Well first of all because he was my ex-boyfriend and he wasn't really responsible before my dad adopted him and Matt didn't like him or trust him! And when he moved in Matt didn't like it at all! And now they are best friends!" Mary answered Ben. "How long do you think they are Best friends?" Mary asked Ben, "I don't know" Ben answered her. Mary sighed. "Honey I am sure Matt will forgive all you have to do is call him and apologize for all the things you said to him" Ben told her hugging her. " I don't think he want talk to me after what I said to him I hurted him badly!" Mary told Ben sadly. "Mary you don't know that you have to give it a try!" Ben said. Mary smiled at him,"Ok hon. I will!" she said and started kissing him. Phone rang, "let the answering machine get it!" Ben said, Mary nodded and they returned back to kissing. The caller didn't leave a message.  
  
  
  
Eric hangs up the phone, "So?" Annie asked him. "Nobody's home" Eric answered Annie. "Mommy!" David said running into kitchen, "What is it sweetheart?" Annie asked him picking him up. "Sam stole my coloring book and won't give it back!"  
  
David said. "Samuel Camden!" Annie screamed in top of her lungs. Eric looked at her. " Sam came downstairs, "Yes?' he asked. "Why did you steal David's coloring book, you could just asked nicely I am sure he would have given to you right Dave?" Annie asked. "Yes" David said. "I am sorry Dave" Sam said. "There we go!" Eric said. "It's ok, just next time ask ok?" David asked Sam. "Yes" Sam answered and they went upstairs to their rooms. Robbie and Matt came in Kitchen laughing. "Hey Mom, Dad!" Matt said. "Hi Annie, Eric" Robbie said. "What are you guys up to now?" Eric asked them. "Nothing at all" they said at once, all of them laughed. "Well we are going go play basketball ok?" Matt asked his Parents. "Yea ok have fun!" they said. "We will!" with that they left. 20 min later phone rang; Ruthie picks it up, "Hello?" she said. "Ruthie! It's me Mary is Matt here?" Mary asked. "Oh he is playing basketball with Robbie right now" Ruthie answered. "I'll tell him you called I'll tell him to call you Back ok?" Ruthie asked Mary. "Sure thanks" Mary answered. "So how are you?" Mary asked. "I am good!" how about you?" Ruthie asked. "Good"  
  
Mary answered. "Oh Mary say hi to Ben for me ok?"Ruthie asked. "Sure" Mary said. "Look Mary I have to go I going out with my boyfriend and he supposto call me soon!" I'll talk to you later!" Ruthie said. "Ok bye!" Mary said and Ruthie hangs up. 


	3. Matt tells Ruthie his secret

Matt and Robbie are playing basketball for a while and Matt is winning. Suddenly when it's Robbie's turn to shoot he Trips over and springs his leg badly he drops the ball. "Robbie are you okay?" Matt asks. Robbie screams in pain and falls on ground. "Robbie!" Matt said coming to him, he sees tears in Robbie's eyes and he still crying in pain." Robbie what is it what happened?" Matt asks his friend. "I spring my leg and it hurts badly!" Robbie finally answers; he sees that Robbie's leg is bleeding. Robbie screams again louder this time. Luckily Eric, Annie, and Simon hear. "Did I just hear somebody scream?" Annie asked. "Yeah" Eric answered. All of them rushed to driveway and saw Robbie sitting on ground holding his leg and Matt near him. Annie rushed to them." What happened?" she asks them. "Robbie tripped over something while we were playing and spring his leg badly and it's bleeding" Matt said. "It hurts allot!" Robbie said in tears. "Come on inside" Annie said. Matt and Annie helped him get up and Matt was on one side of Robbie Annie on other, Robbie walked on one leg inside. After a while Robbie was lying in his bed  
  
Thinking: "Why me?" his leg didn't hurt that much anymore it was 9:00p.m on Friday night, soon he was fast asleep. 30 min later Eric and Annie came in to check on Robbie and they saw him sleeping, "Oh Eric, look how cute he looks when he is sleeping!" Annie said. "Yea he does" Eric said. Annie came up to Robbie covered him with blanket and kissed him on his head Eric did the same and after that they turned off TV and lights and left the room. 5 hours later Ruthie came home, her parents knew that she'll be late she told them. "Thanks Patrick! I had allot of fun!" Ruthie told him kissing him. After a while Patrick said: 'I am glad you had fun!" and he kissed her. "Well baby I go to go, I'll call you tomorrow at 4:00p.m ok?" he asked her. "Yeah," she said. "Ok bye I love you!" he said. "I love you too!" with that he left. Ruthie came inside the house it was really quiet because it was 2:30 am! Annie and Eric came out, "Hey Ruthie did you have fun?" they asked her. "Yeah allot! We are happy for you!" they said smiling at her. "Your boyfriend is a great guy," they said. "Thanks!" she told them smiling, she hugged them. "Mom dad you are the greatest parents ever!" Ruthie said. They laughed. "Thanks" they said.  
  
"Is Matt sleeping?" She asked. "No" they said. "Why?" they asked. "I have to tell him something and then I am going to bed!" she said. "Ok goodnight honey" they said and left. Ruthie quietly came into Matt and Robbie's room. "Matt are you sleeping?" Ruthie asked. Matt got up and turned on light. "Ruthie what is it?" He asked her. " Well Mary called you long time ago and I told her you call her back later" Ruthie said. "Well thanks but I am not calling her back!" he said. "Why not?" Ruthie asked. "Let's go in my room so we won't wake up Robbie" Ruthie said."Ok" Matt said he turned off the light and closed the door behind him. "So why aren't going to call Mary back?" Ruthie asked Matt, "Because I am mad at her," he said angrily rembering what she said to him 11 days ago. "Why what did she do?" Ruthie asked concerned."11 days ago she hurted my feelings allot" he said to Ruthie. "What did she say to you?" Ruthie asked," She first called Robbie a jerk and how I can be best friends with him then she called me a jerk, loser that I can't even get a girlfriend! And that she hates me!" Matt told her, Ruthie's mouth dropped open, "Oh my!" Ruthie said. "I understand why now and I am mad at her too for saying all these things about you!" she saw that Matt was crying. " Matt what's the matter?" she asked him sitting closer to him. "Do you remember Jennifer Johnson?" Matt asked her. "Your ex- girlfriend?"Ruthie asked. "Yeah I remember her, I was 6 years old when you were dating her", But you broke up with her when I was 10 " Ruthie said. " and you know why I didn't have girlfriend ever since?" he asked her. "No" she said. "Well because I actually never broke up with Jennifer" Matt said. "What happened then?" Ruthie asked confused. "She got hit by a drunk driver when I was 21 and died" Matt said sadly. "Oh Matt I am sorry" Ruthie said hugging him while he cried in her arms. Annie and Eric heard the whole thing. "Poor Matt " Annie said. "I wonder why he never told us" Eric said, "He probably didn't want to talk about it" Annie answered. "Let's go to bed Eric it's 3:00 am!" Annie told Eric. " Already?" he asked. "Yes now come on!" he said. They left. Matt and Ruthie feel asleep after a while.  
  
In Buffalo, New York it is noon it was 9 hours difference. Mary is sitting on her couch with Ben and watching television, "Ben, Matt never called me!" Mary told him. " Why don't you call him again?" he asked. "Because it's 3:00 am in glen oak," she said. "Oh ok" Ben said. "Maybe he'll call you maybe Ruthie didn't tell him yet" Ben told Mary. "I am sure he'll call you don't worry so much Baby!'" Ben said. "Ok" Mary said smiling at Ben. "I love Matt very much I can't believe I said that I hate him!" Mary told Ben. "I am sure he'll forgive you if you say this to him" He said. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Absolutely!" he answered her. At that time Lucy and Kevin came in, "Hey guys!" Kevin said. "Hey!" Mary and Ben said. Ben went to talk to Kevin, Leaving Lucy with Mary. " So how are you big sis?" Lucy asked, "Ok" Mary answered, expect Matt isn't talking to me for past 11 days!" Mary told Lucy. " I called him but he never called me back!" She said. " I am sure he'll call you back soon!" Lucy said. "Not if he is mad at me! After what I said to him he is probably really hurt!" Mary told Lucy, Lucy didn't answer. "Why did you say all that to him?" Lucy asked her. "I don't know" Mary said and she got up and headed for the door. "Mary where are you going?" Lucy asked her, "I am going to Glen oak to apologize to Matt in person!" Mary said and headed out the door. 


End file.
